


“something in the way you move,”

by orphan_account



Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, soft, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: soft





	“something in the way you move,”

**Author's Note:**

> soft

i.  
i am vaguely aware of   
your lips telling me with   
pretty words that you love   
me, but please be patient    
when i don’t say it back.    
  
Adam’s sitting at his desk when James leans up and whispers, “I love you,” and Adam’s fingers start to tremble slightly. James’ lips brush his ear and he feels the dissipating warmth of James’ breath as he pulls away from him. Adam wishes he wasn’t so terrified of James leaving and he wishes so desperately to get over his inability to communicate, but he can’t. Adam’s trying to turn himself around to kiss James’ nose and say it back, because he feels it with every fiber of his being, but he’s so scared. Adam wants nothing more than to whisper it back, but he can’t and he hopes James understands.   
  
ii.   
forgive me if i stare   
at you for long periods   
of time and say nothing,   
it’s just that you’ve got stars in    
your fingertips and they keep me warm.   
  
Adam’s got graphite stains on his fingers and random ink stains all over his shirts and James thinks it’s a part of his charm. James will sit down next to Adam in the dusty office and watch as Adam draws anything and everyone. James likes the way Adam gets ink on his cheeks and smiles at him softly because he mentioned it (it’s his favorite smile because it’s only for him). James always blushes when Adam says, “You’re staring at me again,” and relishes in the soft pink that dusts Adam’s cheeks when James picks his hand up and plays with hands, whispering, “You’re beautiful and mom always said to look at beautiful things because they might go away,”   
  
iii.   
when i kissed you the   
first time my lips were on    
fire and my eyes saw the    
shooting stars between every   
done in your body and i will   
spend forever trying to find them all.   
  
Adam loves James and the way his eyes crinkle when he smiles or laughs so hard his eyes close. Adam likes the way James tastes after three beers and two shots of flavored vodka, he likes the bitter taste and the taste of James’ toothpaste somewhere in the mix. Adam likes how James’ fingers are calloused and rough against his own hands and how much larger his fingers are than his own. Adam doesn’t miss the look of astonishment when he finally whispers to him, “I love you, too.” Adam kissed James’ nose and smile warmly at him. “I love you so much,”

**Author's Note:**

> soft


End file.
